


Cheating with no remorse

by RhianneHope



Series: Not Perfect Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Ben cheats on his betrothed Carlos with his 'best friend' Chad, Audrey connects the dots and exposes the two when she loses her temper leaving Carlos feeling alone and insecure until he realises his family old and new will always have his back. Family feels.
Relationships: Audrey/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Chad Charming, Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay (Disney), Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: Not Perfect Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478156
Kudos: 47





	Cheating with no remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired earlier today after watching the other woman and decided to put a twist on it to make it my own. Kudos and comments for any new ideas to write about, I've been stuck for a while, just a quick note guys it's M for language and slightly mature scenes in the beginning x

Carlos had been on the way to see Ben, planning to surprise him with a new idea for the Isle, knowing his fiancée had free time on a Friday morning. Carlos always had busy Friday mornings and got up early to treat his best friend to their weekly breakfast at a café next to the school, he was only briefly seeing Ben before heading to pick up Evie when he'd heard the distinct growl his fiancée made when they had sex, Carlos had been surprised to find out how much of a beast Ben could be in the bedroom and he loved it. But that wasn't possible because Ben wouldn't do that, he wouldn't cheat on Carlos. They were engaged after all and the wedding was only a few weeks away. Ben was one of the good ones, cracking the king's door silently and only an inch Carlos had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out, Ben was lying in his bed wrapped around Chad as the other kissed down his toned, tanned torso. Hearing a sharp intake of breath and seeing Ben play with blonde curls was enough for Carlos who simply slunk away and clicked the door quietly behind him. Heading for the woods Carlos made it halfway across the field before breaking into a sprint, he couldn't understand why. Why they didn't just let him down, he could cope with that but secretly fucking behind his back he couldn't and wouldn't get over. He'd been betrayed. That was when the tears began, he was so angry he swung at a tree collapsing with his back against it and sobbing, hearing a branch snap thinking he'd finally let his anger go until he turned bright red and sobbing in the direction of the noise. Jane stood behind him with a small frown, falling against the tree next to one of her closest friends, grasping his hand when his nails dug into them.  
‘Carlos, what happened? Has something happened to someone? Should I get Evie and Jay or Mal and Audrey?’  
‘No Jane, I’…I’m fine. I just got a bit of a shock that’s all please don’t tell anyone about this.’  
‘I guess, but what’s going on?’  
Shaking his head Carlos unsteadily got to his feet, legs feeling like jelly after all the running he’d done and reached blindly for Jane who hooked an arm through his elbow, letting him lead her back towards the school in time for lunch with the rest of their friends and partners, Jane had been watching the world, she was waiting for Lonnie, needing her girlfriend desperately with blurry vision she'd noticed Carlos running, knowing he only ever headed for the woods when something happened, remembering the first time she’d chased after him in the woods, Cruella had just discovered her son was dating the king and after the family day fiasco she didn’t take it well. She’d screamed and shouted over video call, before Jay and Evie returned from their date and shut off the ranting ex-fashionista from upsetting her son further. Running from the pair who’d attempted to follow when they’d run into Jane, who knew where to find Carlos and promised them she’d bring him back as soon as she could. Snapping from her memory when the tourney field and their friends came into view, Ben was stood with Chad and Audrey, Mal holding her hand. The purple haired girl frowning when she saw the state of Carlos, looking down he cringed, he was covered in mud, scratches decorating his t-shirt and arms, even one across his cheek, he could feel the dripping of blood down one side of his face.  
‘How bad?’  
‘Evie isn’t here yet, so I think we can clean it up before she…’  
‘Carlos Anthony De-Vil’  
They both turned to see Jay had shouted his name and one look sent Evie barrelling towards the pair, hugging them both to her chest as light tears escaped her eyes.  
‘Jane when I saw you’d left classes and then gone to the tourney field I was so worried, and you…’ she pointed as Carlos with a fierce look, ‘You were meant to come by this morning and get measured for your suit then treat me to breakfast. You never don’t show’  
Squeezing himself from her grip, he took a step back refusing to look towards the rest of the gang as Mal, Ben and Chad all laughed over something, thinking no one noticed until Audrey and Jay shared a worried glance, walking towards him she lowered her voice while Evie fussed with the two youngest of their group.  
‘That’s weird to you too right? He never avoids looking at Ben’  
‘I was thinking the same thing, they are practically glued to one another and now C won’t even glance in their direction, unless it’s something else’  
‘Like wh…’  
Turning around she shot the two stood with her girlfriend a glare, seeing the way they were stood reminded her of when they’d had a fling while she was dating Ben when the trio were fifteen, not too long before the proclamation and dreams of a boy with salt n pepper curls, that had been just after he’d called it off with Chad, begging Audrey to support him for a little longer even if she was only his best friend but remembering the behaviours before and now. Audrey couldn't believe this was happening again. Only this time they hadn't just upset her and Lonnie, but the Vk's and the baby of the group. She was going to kill them both slowly, lunging for Ben who had jumped with surprise cowering slightly behind Mal and Chad which only angered her more, Jay automatically holding onto her waist he had seen the rage cross her face but jumped more when she'd lunged, it was a good job he had such quick reflexes. Having to keep a tight grip as she attempted to break from his grip and kill Ben.  
‘How could you? You bastard, how fucking dare you’  
Mal rushing over to attempt to calm her princess who was screaming at Ben, she had never heard the put together woman her girl was swear and it was kinda hot.  
‘Woah, Aud what’s going on?’  
Taking a deep breath she nodded to herself and visibly relaxed, feeling Jay release her waist she turned to look behind her at Carlos, striding towards him she bent down slightly, whispering close to his ear. Evie and Jane watching with slack jaws, Evie arms loosely around the younger girl who looked emotional and confused.  
‘Carlos I need a totally truthful and honest answer, did you see Chad and Ben together?’  
Seeing him nod she pulled him into a hug, she knew exactly what it was like, because she had been with Ben when he’d started doing Chad, she felt his heart breaking as the others watched on warily, Evie and Jane visibly worried as Mal approached the duo, a hand going around Audrey’s waist in an attempt to calm her girlfriend.  
‘A, seriously what’s going on?’  
Lonnie appearing from around the corner to see Audrey glaring at the boys with a snarl on her lips, Lonnie cautiously approaching her best friend, a delicate hand on her upper arm the girl turned sharply shielding Carlos from Ben.  
‘Audrey you haven’t looked this mad since…’  
Trailing off when she looked behind her again, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognised the signs again, bending towards Audrey’s ear.  
‘Do not make a show right now Audrey-Camilla Amelia Rose of Auroria, you’ll hurt Carlos even more’  
Leaning against Mal lightly she began to breathe deeply, resisting the urge to kill Ben and hang Chad from the schools flagpole she let her girlfriend go and marched towards the pair, grabbing Chad’s arm she hissed lowly at them both.  
‘I’ll be back to speak to you soon Benjamin-Francis Florian Adams and you better hope that Chadwick-Sebastian Charming has some of the right fucking answers I’m looking for’  
Catching Chad’s hand before she could pull him away  
‘Audrey what’s going on?’  
‘I don’t think this is the place to discuss this and I’d rather no upset Carlos more’  
‘Why? Will someone tell me what I’ve done?’  
Audrey couldn’t hold her temper anymore and snapped at the king.  
‘The same thing you did to me you man-whore and this time I’m not going to cause a huge scene because these people are my family and I thought you two were, I’d forgiven you for what you both did to me but you both couldn’t help yourselves and now look. We’re in this situation again and all I want to do is kill both of you because yet again you were both reckless and selfish. I thought now you were King Benjamin that you would stop thinking with your dick and use your brain. Stay the fuck away from Carlos do I make myself clear?’  
All of her other friends barely registered the rant before she released Chad and led Carlos away from the duo, turning to see Mal watching she inclined her head and watched as her and Jay pulled Evie away from the situation while Jane watched Lonnie slap Chad before walking to her girlfriend. All following Audrey who had her limo pulled up outside the school, but before she could say anything Carlos had once again bolted off, too quick to figure out where he would go, Audrey let out a scream of frustration before sending the limo back to their Auradon home with apologies to the driver. She was trying to help but she didn't have a clue how, she'd been so spoiled and bratty when she'd found out the first time but also manipulative and cunning so she knew exactly how to manipulate the situation without drawing lots of media attention. She'd given up creating all that drama when she had met Mal and despite conflicts her family loved the purplette, Audrey could feel her body shaking with anger, her vision going dark as Mal appeared in front of her, snapping her fingers and calling her name.  
'Audrey. Babe can you hear me?'  
Her attention back again she blinked and felt the arms around her, hugging Lonnie back before giving Evie a hug in a futile attempt to calm her down seeing now how protective the blunette was of her little brother. Jay was the first to speak, startling the silence.  
'Wow pinkie didn't realize you had the mouth of a sailor, I'm almost impressed but what happened? I've never seen you that angry even when Evie bought the last pair of pumps in that shop you like and dyed them a darker blue'  
All anger evaporating, her shoulders slumped should she make that decision for Carlos or tell them it wasn't her place to tell. Saved when her phone rang, Philip's number popping up.  
'Daddy is everything okay?'  
'Hi Princess we have a guest at the house I believe belongs to you'  
'Daddy what are yo...'  
'Aud?'  
'Carlos, you scared me so much. How did you end up at my parents castle?'  
'Panic means I look for small spaces and the limo boot was open I thought you guys got in so I was waiting then Hugo found me, fed me some chocolate and took me to your parents, I think your mom's happy to see me'  
Audrey smiled slightly although her family loved Mal Carlos was definitely her mother's and Hugo's favourite by far, she could imagine her mother comforting Carlos at the castle around half an hour away from the school.  
'Right, had Hugo already left?'  
'Around fifteen minutes ago, dear'  
Her mother's voice replaced Carlos, she could hear her mother's soft singing once upon a dream while Carlos sniffled and cried in the background, hearing her father she realized her mother was busy.  
'Daddy we'll be there in around forty-five minutes, please leave Carlos with mummy, he's so upset, daddy can you get the guest rooms set up'  
'Of course sweetheart, nanny is already making him some hot chocolate and lunch he doesn't look like he's eaten in a few days. What did Benjamin do?'  
'I'll explain when I get there daddy make sure no sharp objects are near him, protocol ACAR applies to Carlos'  
'Did Benjamin...?'  
'Yeah daddy he did. Again'  
'That boy will never learn, Chadwick?'  
'Of course daddy he thinks with his dick, anyway see you guys soon'  
'That he does my darling see you all shortly'  
Hanging her phone back up she looked at her friends and girlfriend, Jay the first to break into hysterical laughter. Everyone following as they waited for the limo to return. They were all concerned for Carlos but Audrey knew her parents could and would take care of Carlos until the rest of their makeshift family could arrive. Carlos didn’t know what he’d managed to do until he’d arrived at Aurora and Philip’s Auradon home with Hugo smiling down at him a little surprised.  
‘Carlos, my boy how are you doing? Is there a reason you’re in the boot of Princess Audrey’s limo?’  
‘Would you believe me if I said it was a game?’  
‘No, shall we get you some chocolate I assume that it’s still your favourite’  
‘Yeah I do, are we going to have to go and see Aurora and Philip or can I just leave?’ ‘I’ll take you to see King Philip and Queen Aurora because they need to know what’s happened. You don’t just appear in my limo without a reason or explanation.  
Sighing in defeat Carlos climbed from the car and sat down in the backseat, helping himself to some chocolate peanut butter cups, munching happily made his heart hurt less a little, he knew Aurora would love to see him but wasn’t sure how she’d take the news especially since Carlos and Audrey even her family had all become really close over the last eighteen months, he’d become part of the family and even Leah and Stefan were warming up to him, the last thing he wanted was to cause his surrogate mother any problems which this no doubt would. Feeling Hugo watching he smiled slightly and climbed from the back, following his best friend’s driver into the castle, waving to occasional staff who knew him well and smiling at others. Aurora glancing up from her paperwork when Hugo coughed gently, bowing to the king and queen, Aurora barely spared him a glance before she was standing up and pulling an emotional Carlos into their living room and onto her lap on the sofa, his head laying softly against her pink skirts as she ran a hand through his two-toned curls, long nails slightly scratching his scalp soothingly, Philip watching worriedly from the door and asking nanny to make Carlos a hot chocolate and something to eat, he'd just gotten his phone and made a call to his daughter when he realised what had happened to Carlos to result in this, their makeshift family would put the youngest back together after his first heartbreak.


End file.
